


With Teeth

by Variabile



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: snkkink, Established Relationship, M/M, Minor Consent Issues I guess?, Mouth Kink, Teeth, Weirdness, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:49:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Variabile/pseuds/Variabile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet again for a prompt on the kink meme: <i>Eren likes having his fingers in Jean's mouth. Jean doesn't really get it</i>.</p><p>Eren is weird as hell. In fact, the only thing weirder than Eren himself is how much Jean is willing to put up with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	With Teeth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a posting spree, it seems.
> 
> They're somewhat aged up, early twenties. Just a heads up: this is somewhat different from my standard fare for this pairing, much less fluffy and a bit more on the uncomfortable side. I'd say it's a bit of an experiment but actually it's much more like how I usually write? It's weird.

"You're the only man I know who likes teeth in their blowjobs," he says one day, as they're lying on the bed catching their breath.

He isn't going anywhere with that, it's just a thing he's noticed, but Eren reacts with the noncommittal noise he makes when he doesn't want to talk about something but doesn't want to admit that he doesn't want to talk about something.

This perks up Jean's interest. He spies his face.

Eren is wearing an expression that is so rare on him Jean takes a moment to decipher it.

He's embarrassed. Eren is embarrassed.

Jean opens his mouth to ask more, then realizes he's found probably the one thing in the world that can make Eren embarrassed, and shuts the hell up.

He's still basking in the afterglow, last thing he wants is to turn an innocent observation into another fight.

\---

The first time it happens, they're kneeling against the side of the bed, Jean with his upper body on the mattress, Eren leaning over his back, one hand on his shoulder, keeping a lazy, sweet rhythm that Jean finds torturous, and damn him and damn his habit of letting Eren set the pace.

Suddenly, Eren's fingers are against the seam of his lips, first brushing along it, then pressing, asking for permission to get inside, and Jean doesn't think much of it and just lets him.

Eren feels his gums, his teeth, his tongue, the tender rim of the inside of his lips. His fingers are surprisingly soft, salty, and feel much bigger than what they actually are. Eren brushes the pads of his fingers against the pointy tips of his canines, presses them on top of his palate, then drags them down, to the bottom of Jean's mouth, where his throat starts, and Jean makes a little warning noise but Eren just chuckles.

Jean kind of wants to bite, but he isn't sure if that would be enough to trigger a transformation, and after all it's not like it's bothering him too much, this soft, kind exploration of his mouth. It's almost affectionate, Jean finds, like Eren is trying to catalog a hidden corner of his body for his own private pleasure.

Jean's mind, working against him as usual, formulates the thought that it's like being fucked from both sides, by Eren, and there he goes, moaning and arching against the next push.

"You like it?" Eren mutters in his ear, amazed.

Jean closes his teeth, softly, against the knuckles of Eren's fingers, feels the bones in them. He starts sucking, swallowing around them.

"Good, fuck, yes, Jean, like _this_ ," Eren says, louder now, and starts going at it like he wants to wreck Jean, like he wants to break him.

Which is how Jean likes it.

\---

Jean isn't all that pissed about Eren being weird about his mouth. Eren is weird about lots of things. Actually, Eren is weird, period. The man can turn into a dickless version of himself seven times Jean's height, for fuck's sake, saying he's weird is the very least.

What pisses him off is how sneaky Eren is being. He probably knows Jean won't give permission if he asks, so he just goes without asking. He's pushing it, trying to see how much Jean will let him get away with, and Jean doesn't like it.

He's gotten in the habit of touching Jean's mouth whenever he can in bed, of sinking his fingers in or caressing along his lips, letting him drool all over his hands in a way that Jean finds a bit gross. He keeps on doing it even when they're done, sometimes. He even falls asleep with his fingers in Jean's mouth a couple times, and Jean finds himself carefully extracting them only when Eren is already snoring.

Then, Eren starts nonchalantly tagging alongside him to the bathroom, in the evening, when they're getting ready to sleep. The first time, Jean didn't know what the fuck, then he realized he came to stare in silence, his mouth slack, as Jean brushed his teeth.

Once, after a mission, as they're checking each other's battle wounds in the infirmary, Eren insist that the last of Jean's falls was ugly and he might have chipped a tooth and sometimes you don't realize until late, and Jean finds himself leaning backwards on a chair, his mouth wide open, as Eren carefully inspects his mouth, first with his eyes, then with the touch of his fingers.

He's temptative in the beginning, like he isn't sure what he's allowed to do, but then he gets progressively more sure, invasive, scraping his nails against his teeth, pressing on his gums, brushing against his tongue and palate in a way that makes them tingle, until Jean slaps his hand away.

"That's more than enough inspecting."

"Sorry, sorry," Eren smiles. "I know one shouldn't look a gift horse in the mouth."

Jean knees him in the groin and walks out in a huff. For a while he refuses to talk with him, but he knows already it won't last.

If he's entirely honest, that's what pisses him off most of all. Jean is angry at himself, for letting Eren do this to him without an explanation, without as much as a 'please Jean' - for getting off on it sometimes, even, on being completely surrounded and filled by Eren and other horribly gross stuff Jean really shouldn't get off on.

\---

One evening, Eren makes him gag with his fingers.

He's sure Eren didn't do it on purpose, but the thing is - he doesn't stop. He doesn't stop when he feels Jean's throat contracting and the hacking noise he makes, he keeps half his hand inside Jean's mouth, he chuckles, even, and Jean sees how his eyes have gone glassy dulled gold, lazily feral.

Jean does bite, this time, feels his teeth sinking in the meat of Eren's hand, the resistance of the tendons on its back, and deliriously thinks that if Eren does shift he's dead, and what an embarrassingly stupid way to go.

But Eren doesn't shift.

Instead, he retracts his hand and Jean pushes him away, off himself, kicks him square in the chest so hard Eren rolls entirely off the bed as Jean sits upright.

It's not rare for their sex encounters to have one of the participants throw the other off the bed. But usually it would just end up in a screaming match and then some more make-up sex (most their sex is make-up sex).

Instead, this time, there's silence. Jean coughs and catches his breath, and Eren stays at the bottom of the bed, invisible.

Only when Jean stops hacking and wheezing Eren dares peeking back from over the bed. His eyes are very yellow and very apologetic, but Jean doesn't forget how they looked a second ago.

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asks, his voice still roughened up.

It sounds a bit like it does when he's done giving Eren a blowjob, the way he likes it, with teeth, the weirdo.

Eren doesn't answer, just stares, and Jean suddenly realizes that the reason why Eren hasn't explained anything to him is because Eren doesn't have an explanation at all.

\---

"Did Eren use to suck on his thumb when he was little?"

Armin raises his eyes from the book he's reading, surprised by the out-of-the-blue question. Jean would've eased him into it, except he had no idea how, and if he thought about it too hard he was going to lose his courage, so better to just spit it out.

Then, Armin blushes a little even as he steels himself for a serious answer - his mind worked at double speed as usual, he realized this is probably a sex-related question, and Jean would deny except he's a fucking godawful liar.

"How did you...no, I don't want to know. But yeah. Up until relatively late, in fact. He stopped only a bit after Mikasa arrived."

Jean knows by now that Mikasa 'arrived' only when Eren was already nine, though he has no idea why. He wonders if it's something related to his little mystery. He almost asks about that, but Armin's face is tight now, and something tells Jean it's not a very good idea.

\---

Jean whacks Eren's hand away from his mouth.

"Oh, come on, please!"

"I said no!"

Eren groans.

"But what's the harm?"

"You almost suffocated me the other day!"

"Yeah, and you bit me."

Eren nods to himself, like he just figured it all out.

"We'll do it like this. I go too far, you bite me. Simple."

"No!"

"Why not?"

Eren looks intense, maniac, sweat on his upper lip and eyes wide, and Jean feels the tiny shiver of pleasure and fear he always feels at having all of that attention on him.

"What if you shift?"

Eren rolls his eyes.

"I gotta have a motivation to shift. It's not just something that happens at random."

"Oh. Yeah."

Well, that's one big weight off his shoulders.

"So? Will you let me?"

Jean bites his lip.

Eren presses forward and starts to kiss him.

Against his better judgment, Jean loves how Eren kisses. He's fucking awful, all teeth and fury, and Jean gets into it so much his head becomes dizzy.

Eren hooks his thumb at the corner of Jean's lips as they're still kissing, and Jean is furious with himself, because he lets him, lets him press the finger further inside, lets him pull back and put his other thumb on the other corner, too, push the top of his head back by pressing the pads of his thumbs on his palate like he's removing a lid, so he can admire the full arch of his mouth, his teeth up to the back ones.

"Open wide," Eren whispers, his tone half-laughter half-fascination.

He squirms a little where he's sitting on Jean's lap as Jean obeys.

Not for the first time, a spare, rational part of Jean's mind is surprised to notice this isn't just sexual. Of course Eren is turned on by his mouth, but there's something else, something mysterious.

Half the reason why he lets Eren do it, Jean thinks, is because he kind of wants to see what this something is. The other half, Jean isn't touching that with a Titan's arm.

\---

"You have very pretty teeth," Eren says once as he's watching Jean do his evening routine, à propos of nothing.

Jean spits in the sink and asks "I do?"

They aren't looking at each other directly, they're meeting eyes in the mirror. It's a weird sort of conversation, even weirder how comfortable it is, considering what they're talking about. Jean thinks this is Eren's way to tell Jean that he's looking for an explanation, too. They're in this together, he thinks, fifty-fifty.

"Yeah. Very white and wide and square. And the canines are very pointy."

Jean briefly considers putting his toothbrush back in its case, since his cleansing ritual for the evening is technically done, but on the other hand, it's the first time they're talking about this for real and Jean is curious as hell.

So he reapplies toothpaste and restarts brushing his teeth, slower now.

"Even row, too. No gaps and no tooths sticking in different directions. Healthy mouth in general, nice pink tongue, lips never chapped, pink elastic gums. There's never blood when you rinse your teeth."

Eren's voice goes softer, lower.

"Dad used to say one could tell a lot from the condition of a patient's mouth."

Jean finishes brushing his back teeth, going all over them with care, then leans over the sink to drink from the faucet. He rinses and spits a couple times, and licks some foam from the corners of his mouth as he straightens up.

Eren makes a noise. They both ignore it.

"I always had healthy teeth. Mum made me clean them regularly. Also drink lots of milk."

Jean leans towards the mirror to grin at it, checking his mouth from all sides, and pulls out his tongue to inspect it, too. He usually doesn't do it, but if Eren notices the depart from the usual routine he doesn't point it out.

"Good of her, those are all good habits. But contrary to popular belief, most of it, about having nice teeth, is genetic. It's inherited."

"I know what _genetic_ means," Jean says, offended, as he puts toothpaste on his toothbrush again.

\---

Commander Smith is looking at him with surprised eyes, which means that the little noise Jean made was actually very loud in the silent room.

On his other side from the Commander, Armin looks at him, too, vaguely alarmed. He knows Armin put in a good word for him, so he feels directly responsible for anything stupid Jean might do.

Luckily Jean is still on time to not do anything stupid.

"Nothing, sir. Just a little detail I didn't know about. It's not important."

"Well, we're checking this for strange things. If you noticed anything weird..."

Jean really, really wants to laugh at the Commander's choice of words.

"No, nothing, I swear it's...it's just, I've just come across Hanji Zoe's observations about the process in Utopia and Eren's recovery, and I hadn't realized Eren lost...I hadn't realized he had been beaten that harshly."

That's not it, entirely, but that's a part of it, and hopefully it's enough.

Commander Smith holds his gaze with a raised eyebrow for a second, but lets it go. Armin stares at him a little longer, curious, but then goes back to his reports, and Jean is free to blush his face off in peace, as he reads the detailed description of how Eren can spurt out new teeth like it's nothing.

He doesn't have to worry about keeping his mouth healthy or his teeth getting chipped during missions, then.

\---

Jean is a bit ashamed of how much he's starting to like basking in the afterglow with Eren.

Then again, Eren is no better. He didn't even move after finishing, just let Jean throw a sheet over the both of them, let him burrow against him.

Jean likes to be the little spoon. The official version is that Eren likes to be the big spoon and Jean is tired of fighting with him about it.

For a while, they just, well, bask. Then, Eren presses his thumb against his lips, and Jean thinks, here we go.

Jean lets his mouth slide open a little, so that Eren can feel the even row of his teeth, presses his tongue in between so the very tip of it can caress the pad of Eren's thumb, but doesn't open further, even as Eren pushes.

He's teasing him. He has to wonder when this became such a common normal practice between them that Jean can use it to tease Eren.

Eren seems to be wondering the same thing.

"You've become tolerant. Of this...thing I have, I mean."

Jean makes a noncommittal noise.

Eren brushes his nose against the nape of his neck, where the fade of his haircut starts. Jean chuckles, because it tickles a little.

"What happened? I mean, I thought you liked it, but then I scared you and you hated it, and now...I don't know."

When Jean answers, Eren presses his palm against his lips - not harsh, not hard enough to dampen sound, but just enough to feel his breath and the shift of his mouth.

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth, you said it yourself."

Eren snorts.

"By the way, you know why they say that?" Jean adds, somewhat inspired.

Jean knows this silence is Eren trying to piece the hidden meaning behind his words together, then giving up, because Eren's next few words are slightly more clipped and angry. Eren is a terrible loser.

"Not following."

Jean laughs.

"Come on, country boy, you know this. Why do you look in the mouth of horses?"

There's a beat of pause.

"It's how you establish how old and healthy the horse is. You don't look a gift horse in the mouth because it makes you look like you're second-guessing the good faith of the gift-giver."

And then, Eren's voice lowers again, becomes kinder, almost unsure, almost hopeful.

"You think..."

"You shouldn't ask me why I've become so tolerant, least I stop indulging you, you fucking weirdo."

"If I'm a weirdo, then what does it say about you, that you let me do it?"

"Exactly."

Eren thinks about it for a moment, then makes a little noise of frustration.

"You're too fucking complicated."

Jean chuckles and presses a little kiss to Eren's thumb before starting to suck on it, and Eren bites softly on the back of his neck, and Eren wants to and Jean wants to and they're in this together, fifty-fifty.

He closes his eyes and lets Eren invade him and tries to not think about anything.

**Author's Note:**

> As usual, thank you for reading and please do point out any stupid.


End file.
